galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gön
The Gön are a sapient species from the planet Orbusubro in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way. They are best known for their reputation as willing slaves, even though this applies only to the Servitor Gön, one of three Gön subspecies along with the Pathfinder and Pure Gön. They are relatively common across the Local Group, with the Servitor Gön being the most common variety. History Evolution The Gön are descended from Troglodytes that lived in the Dawning Caves in the Genesis Valley, which were originally found in what is now a gulf between mainland Panterre and the Sunrise Peninsula. It should be noted that when referring to the Dawning Caves in the context of the early evolutionary prehistory of the Gön, it refers to an older set of caves that are now flooded but are geologically related to the present-day caves. The early Troglodyte ancestors of the Gön are known as Protogönids. The earliest known Protogönid fossils are found on the Sunrise Peninsula in the Hellfire Plains, a region where a portion of the Dawning Caves were wiped out by a volcano, instantly killing many Troglodytes and preserving their ecosystem in near-infinite detail. Many features existing in present-day Gön were found, but one noticeable difference was the great size of Protogönid wings. As they continued to evolve, the Protogönids' wings would gradually decrease in size and become vestigial. Today, the Pure and Pathfinder Gön have wings 1/4 the size of those of their ancestors, but the Servitor Gön have increased the size of their wings via genetic engineering, giving them limited flight, which can prove useful when dealing with especially tall races. TBA Culture Religion Biology Government Though the Servitor Gön have no government and the Pathfinder Gön have a very limited one, the Pure Gön have been more or less united under a single government for 600 years. They remained sovereign, the sole rulers of Orbusubro, for 537 years, from the dawn of the Second Panterran Empire until the Second Gön Planetary War. Today, the Territory of the Gön of Orbusubro is a possession of the Humanic Federation and is governed from New Gaea. Subspecies Servitor Gön The Servitor Gön are the most well-known and common variety of Gön. They are descended from the Followers of the Selfless Path of Servitude who were exiled after the Path Wars. The exiled Followers of the Selfless Path of Servitude had advocated for true selflessness by sacrificing freedom, culture and way of life to serve another. When the Last Panterran Empire was overthrown to form the People's Republic of Orbusubro, support for this once-popular religion dwindled. In what came to be known as the Path Wars, the Old Church of the Unending Selfless Path battled the People's Republic. The war was nearly as bloody as the Revolution that had preceded it and left the People's Republic battered while the Church was totally destroyed and it's leaders scattered or executed. The only form of Pathism to survive was the Selfless Path of Servitude. Most historians agree that the Church lost because most of it's members refused to fight, believing it to be against the Pathist spirit. The surviving Followers of the Selfless Path of Servitude were punished with exile from Orbusubro, except for three surviving churches who pledged themselves to the People's Republic. Many were cruelly treated as slaves and few survived, but those that did would later resurrect Pathism after the fall of the People's Republic. The other Followers of the Selfless Path were forced to colonize the solar system and were left with nothing but the most minimal forms of life support. They were forced to build their own infrastructure and cities. Many died in this gruelling period. When their work was complete, the People's Republic decreed that they had to abandon their hard work and leave the solar system so the Orbusubroans could expand into space without rubbing shoulders with the exiled traitors. At this point, the exiles split into three factions. One gave up the Selfless Path altogether and went to war with the People's Republic. This faction was known as the Armada of Freedom. The First Gön Planetary War led with an overwhelming victory by the People's Republic and the complete destruction of the Armada of Freedom, but the martyrdom of the Armada inspired people to rise up and defeat the People's Republic four years later. The second faction decided to go as far as they could from Orbusubro in an endless journey of self-discovery and exploration, which led them to create the Selfless Path# Selfless Path of Seeking. They became the Pathfinder Gön. The third faction continued the tradition of the Selfless Path of Servitude by seeking out alien life so they could serve them. These ones became the Servitor Gön. Over a period of 200 years without any contact with the Pure and Pathfinder Gön, they have evolved into a separate subspecies. The Servitor Gön are by far the most common subspecies of Gön, numbering at around 25 billion. They are found across the Milky Way, in the Magellanic Clouds, in parts of the Andromeda Galaxy and have even made their way as far as Triangulum. Their great range is attributed to their adaptability, their religious beliefs and their drive to find new species to serve. Pathfinder Gön The Pathfinder Gön are the least populous living subspecies of Gön, though the term "least populous" is relative, as they number at 11.4 billion according to the most recent census. They are descended from Pathist Exiles who founded the Selfless Path of Seeking after the Great Pathist Exile. After parting ways with the ancestors of the Servitor Gön, the early Followers of the Selfless Path of Seeking began to travel the stars, making sure to go as far from Orbusubro as possible. In an endless quest to answer their questions about the universe, they spread out across the Milky Way, it's satellites and the Andromeda Galaxy, much like their Servitor cousins. However, while Servitors seek out new life to serve, Pathfinders prefer to be left alone, hence why they've genetically diverged into differing subspecies. That being said, it is believed there has been some mingling between the two gene pools, proving they are still genetically compatible. It is unknown whether Pathfinder and Servitor Gön can still procreate with Pure Gön. Pure Gön The Pure Gön are the main subspecies of Gön and the only one not descended from the exiles of the Path Wars. They are the second most populous subspecies at 17 billion and the only one united under one government, though said government has been converted into a puppet state by the Keplerian Republic, a minor Human power from Kepler 22b, after the events of the Third Gön Planetary War and still remains under Human control. Originally, all Gön were essentially pure Gön, physically and genetically the same as early as 20 thousand years when the Sand Gön subspecies went extinct. However, after the events of the Path Wars, the Followers of the Selfless Path of Servitude were either enslaved or exiled. The descendants of the exiles became the Servitor and Pathfinder Gön while the rest of the Gön population remained the Pure Gön. Sand Gön The Sand Gön were an early subspecies of Gön and the last Gön subspecies not identical to or descended from the Pure Gön. They inhabited the deserts at the heart of Panterre until around 20,000 years ago, when they died out under unknown circumstances. Mysteriously, most traces of them vanish at the time of their extinction. Very few tools, habitations or remains are known from the time. The disappearance of this subspecies is one of the great unsolved mysteries of Orbusubro. Trivia *The Gön, or at least some aspects of them, are inspired by, or practically ripped off from, the Ood of Doctor Who. However, I tried to be original in creating them. *The Gön are meant to be my attempt at ensuring my works last the test of time and archiving. They're intended to be deeply integrated into the world(s) of the Local Group, especially the Servitor Gön and to a lesser degree their Pathfinder cousins. Category:Articles by User:TheReturnOfTheKing Category:Sapient beings Category:Gön